spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode XXI: Haunted Memory
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |produced by = |supervisor = |runners = |avggrade = N/A}} Episode XXI: Haunted Memory is the fifth episode of the second season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 21st overall. Plot Patrick and Nat Peterson Jr. discover an old cabin a few miles away from the village. Transcript episode begins with the group standing in snow in the village as it’s snowing with a cloudy sky Nat Peterson Jr: Thanks. Look, Patrick. We can go on lookout for something. Patrick: I know, but it’s not going to help them. What if we find something that they don’t. How long do we have to wait until then? SpongeBob: Not long, I promise. Now please, everyone. Stay as safe as much as you can. and Mr. Krabs walk away from the group. Nat Peterson Jr.: Let’s go look around for anything that could be of danger Patrick: You got it. both begin walking around the village, various areas and such as snow continues to pile in a montage, just then we hear Patrick scream Nat’s name, he runs over to Patrick, then begins to walk slowly in the snow Nat Peterson Jr.: Woah Patrick: Yeah, this seems to be an abandoned cabin of sorts. Nat Peterson Jr.: You think anything’s inside? Patrick: I dunno both attempt to open the door Patrick: It’s locked Nat Peterson Jr.: Lemme tries something grabs an end of his gun and breaks the doorknob off, then kicks open the door, it falls to the ground, snow and dust poof into the air, they walk in, eerie music chimes in as they walk throughout the house, then all of a sudden something falls in a closed door room, it’s a bedroom, they both look at each other then slowly open the door, nothing is there, then all of a sudden a carp pops out of nowhere asking for help, scaring the shit out of both Patrick and Nat Peterson Jr. who both fire their guns at various areas, one of Patrick’s shots manages to hit the guy straight in the chest, he looks down, then dies, both Nat and Patrick run out of the shack as it continues snowing outside Patrick: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK Nat Peterson Jr.: Patrick calm down! Patrick: (begins panicking) NO I KILLED AN INNOCENT MAN I’M FUCKED I DIDN’T MEAN TO DO IT (begins to cry) WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME OF ALL PEOPLE?! grabs Patrick and holds him Nat Peterson Jr.: Dude, calm down, there was no way we were gonna not react like that when the world is like this. It’s not our fault is the goddamn president’s. sniffles Patrick: It’s just, I was in the war, and i’ve had PTSD ever since I joined the army 16 years ago, and anytime something like this happens, especially when I kill another living being like us, I just go into this panic mode. All because of that war I lost the man I loved too! He was also in the war with us and was killed by one of those damn patrol bots when I was captured, he tried to save me, and it was all my fault! Nat Peterson Jr.: It was not, nothing was ever your fault, you’re a great guy, and a great friend, to us, and to the village. Patrick: I guess. I think once we get back to the village I should definitely shave my beard i’ve been growing for the last 6 months. Nat Peterson Jr.: I think you look badass with that thing. Patrick: (chuckles) Thanks snow begins to fall more and thicker this time around, it becomes a bit foggy Nat Peterson Jr.: I don’t think we’ll make it back to the village in time to outrun the storm, I think we’ll have to stay here for the night. Patrick: What do we do about the body? Nat Peterson Jr.: We’ll just close the door and ignore the room. fade to them outside of a campfire they made in the fireplace in the cabin, they’re drinking hot water with blankets on. Patrick: So, what did you do before all of this happened? (sips) Nat Peterson Jr.: Well, before this (we imagine this as a sequence) I was a pilot for an airline, then they decided to enlist me in the war as a pilot, I nearly got killed in the sky in battle if it wasn’t for my friend taking the hits for me, luckily he made it, but he lost the ability to lose his legs. Patrick: Damn. Nat Peterson Jr.: Then we became co-owners with a bar for a while before robots decided to destroy what was of that city and began the extinction of all life, we got separated, and now I learned that he’s the Vice President. Patrick: Wait your friend was Johnny Tuna?! Nat Peterson Jr.: Yeah. Patrick: We fought him 3 years ago and he was moving on his legs and everything! Nat Peterson Jr.: It’s possible he has robotic legs then, I don’t know, I’ve never talked to him ever since the attack, and he’s never tried to contact me. Patrick: Well you have us now. We’re all good friends in the village, it will just take some time to get used to. smiles back, and we fade to the campfire being out and both of them sleeping under the same blankets in the same areas as they were sitting before, we fade to Patrick’s dream where he’s in a 3008-like village near a house with a family of 4, he walks up to the window and recognizes the dad inside the kitchen eating breakfast with his wife and 2 sons, just then we see a ghost of the dead body version of the same father, the carp Ghost Carp: Yep, that’s what my life was like before the whole war. shrieks and turns around Patrick: What’s going on? Ghost Carp: I’m talking to you from Heaven, how else? Patrick: (he begins tearing up) OH MAN I’M SO SORRY I KILLED YOU I DIDN’T MEAN IT YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME! Ghost Carp: (chuckles) No, it’s fine, I was asking for help because there was poison pill I wanted to take, see, my family was killed in the war when they got to this area, and after a while I just became so paranoid and depressed with the extinction of our race, I couldn’t live in the world like it was. Patrick: I’m so sorry. I fought in that war with my friends and I was nearly killed as were we. Ghost Carp: Thanks for keeping us from getting taken over and killed by the Brits, and remember, i'll always be there if you need it because you did me a favor, and I'll always be there for you, you brought me back to my family. ghost family all crowd around him Ghost Carp: I can’t thank you enough. tears up and smiles, sniffles, we cut back to Patrick in real life sleeping, he smiles. Fade to the next day where Nat and Patrick are walking back in the snow, it’s not snowing this time around Nat Peterson Jr.: I’d say we’d be back in the village in a half-hour. Patrick: Good, I could go for some Chinese Food. Nat Peterson Jr.: So, what happened to the body? Patrick: I gave ‘em a proper burial. fade to the freshly finished grave saying “Bob Thomas - Beloved Husband, Father and Friend” with heartfelt music, we fade to black, end of episode. Appearances *SpongeBob SquarePants IV (cameo) *Eugene Krabs XII (cameo) *Patrick Star III *Steven Plankton II (cameo) *Nat Peterson Jr. *Bob Thomas *Johnny Tuna (flashback sequence) Trivia *This episode was written on October 25th, 2019. *Patrick Star III is revealed to be bisexual in this episode. Reviews TBD Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Written by TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Directed by TheJasbre202